The REAL SD boys
by Luel Reinhardt
Summary: Think ya knoe the REAL SD guys? Think again! BTW Rukawa's afraid of Bugs!! Ands he wears PiNK!!
1. Default Chapter

Ever wondered why the SD boys are so picture perfect? Not that I'm complaining mind you, just sometimes you wonder what happened to all that…err…EX hair that the body's supposed to have. This is non-hentai, well, maybe just a little, little bit but no yaoi, though there are yaoi jokes going around. ASDA.  
  
Now, on some pointers, Kaede ~ means my (me Kaede) spoken lines, thoughts and actions. (Name)–means a character's spoken lines. (General action) means something that you and I do together or some random action.  
  
Take a deep breath; ready to dive into the REAL world of the SD boys and what they do when they're not filming? Okay, come along for the ride of your life then, let me welcome you to:  
  
KAEDE MAXWELL'S THE REAL SD BOYS!!!!!!  
  
P/s this has nothing to do with Slim Shady, just me a little high on turpentine when I was painting a room.  
  
  
  
Kaede~ for our first stop, I thought we'd stop by the Rukawa house. A real favorite amongst the fans, Rukawa Kaede is the ace of Shohoku, or is he? Is he really as cold as he's supposed to be in real life? Think again. Let's go in.  
  
(Kaede leads tour group into the Rukawa house)  
  
Tour group- o, oh….  
  
Kaede~ Ahem, welcome to the Rukawa house, please make yourselves comfortable while I…  
  
(Loud squeal comes from the upper level of the house)  
  
Kaede~ Nanda? Rukawa-kun? Daijoubu??!!  
  
(Rukawa comes running down the stairs in a big, pink fluffy and I mean fluffy bathrobe with a green facemask and a pink super fluffy towel around his head and starts to squeal in a bimbotic voice.)  
  
Rukawa- AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaede~ Nanda yo? Rukawa-kun, nani so de? Daijoubu ka?  
  
(Rukawa climbs on to a chair and starts to squeal)  
  
Rukawa- There is a HUGE GIANT bug in the bathroom! Someone get rid of it please!! I can't stand bugs!!! EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GROSS!!!!!!!!! It was GIGANTIC!!! HUGE!!! I tell you!!!! It…  
  
~sweatdrop~  
  
Kaede~ Maa, maa…it's only a bug…  
  
Rukawa- ONLY a BUG????!!!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ENORMOUS IT WAS????!!!!!!  
  
Kaede~ Actually now that you mentioned it, no…  
  
Rukawa~ EXACTLY!!! So who are you to judge??!!  
  
~rubs temples~  
  
Rukawa-Well??!!  
  
Kaede~ Well what?  
  
Rukawa-Aren't you here to get rid of it? Like, you are like the bug buster or whatever right? So like do you like job!  
  
Kaede~ Nani??!! I'm the tour guide for Kaede Maxwell's the REAL SD boys fic.  
  
Rukawa- You are??!! Gee…I thought you were like the bug extinguisher, you look like one…  
  
Kaede~ Nani??!!  
  
~turns back to tour group~  
  
Kaede~ Well, this is the one the only Rukawa Kaede, please feel free to look around and take pictures, but please, remember this is his house so don't take or touch anything.  
  
Tour group- O, oh  
  
(Starts to snap pictures and start to poke Rukawa)  
  
Kaede~ You may want to lay of the poking, you'll get bruised fingers.  
  
(Rukawa picks out a girl who is busy looking over his things)  
  
Rukawa- you know dear, you should like really take care of your skin, it's like so….dry. I like know!! Why don't you all like come into my room now and I'll like call the guys over and we can like, have a make over party!! Wait right here!! I'll go call them now!!!  
  
Kaede~ Wait Rukawa-kun we don't have time for a…  
  
(Whole tour group glares at poor little Kaede)  
  
Kaede~ Okay…maybe we can stay for a little, little while…  
  
(Rukawa on the phone and not listening to Kaede)  
  
Rukawa (to another person on the other line) – Like I have like this tour group here and they like wanna see how we live and like, I thought like why not have a make over party for them? Uh-huh, uh-huh, great! So you'll like be here in like, fifteen minutes? Great!! See ya then!!  
  
(Rukawa turns back to crowd)  
  
Rukawa- My friends, will like be here in like, fifteen minutes, so like chill while I get the stuff ready okay? So, like relax okay?  
  
Kaede~ This could not get worse…  
  
(Fifteen minutes later…)  
  
(doorbell rings)  
  
Voices at door- RUKAWA-KUN!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Rukawa runs down from his room where he has been with the tour group trying different perfumes and colognes on them and opens the door and squeals)  
  
Rukawa- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voices at door- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaede~ Mattaku…  
  
  
  
Oh-no! Who is at the door? Is this the end of the REAL SD boys? Who knows, till the reviews come or next week! Which ever comes first! I don't care!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally got around to doing this. I had a little writer's block trying to figure how to make Mitsui worse then Rukawa. I recall someone saying something about that so I did my best. How you like this chapter as well. And I apparently a decided to wait for the reviews before I wrote anything else. If you've got anything you wanted to see, just let me know okay?  
  
The Real SD boys part 2  
  
When we last left you…  
  
Rukawa- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voices at door- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaede~ Mattaku…  
  
Rukawa- Yeah! You're finally here!!  
  
Voices at door- Yup! Now let us in K-kun*  
  
Rukawa- Of course! Come on in guys!  
  
Kaede~ Rukawa, who's that?  
  
Rukawa- Oh it's nobody, just Mitsui and Sakuragi and Sendoh.  
  
Kaede~ Nobody? Yeah right.  
  
Rukawa- Yeah, right!  
  
~ Seethes quietly~  
  
Tour group- O, oh…  
  
~Sighs~  
  
Kaede~ Ladies and more ladies, this is Mitsui Hisashi.  
  
(Mitsui smiles and walks around shaking everyone's hand)  
  
Mitsui- Hi! SOOOOOOOOOOO nice to meet you! Just love your outfit!! Where'd you get it? Love the color and it really goes with you hair, but your hairstyle has got to go. Good thing Akira is here right Hana-kun?  
  
(Sakuragi nods and pats Sendoh on the shoulder).  
  
Sakuragi- Yep. Aki-kun is a really great hairdresser. You should really let him do your hair.  
  
(Sendoh blushes)  
  
Sendoh- It's nothing really…  
  
Tour group- Aaaawwwwww…soooooooooooooooooo modest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~grumbles under breath~  
  
Kaede~ Anyway, these two rather crazy yet talented young men are Sendoh Akira and Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
Tour group- O,ooooohhhhhh  
  
Sendoh- I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO GLAD you called us K-kun!!! Can I do their hair???  
  
Sakuragi- Yeah!! I wanna dye their hair!!!!!!!!  
  
Mitsui- Hey! Can I recreate their looks? Maybe give them new clothes, I'm sure I have some spares somewhere!  
  
(Mitsui pulls out a large wardrobe out of nowhere and starts to look through it)  
  
(Sakuragi, Rukawa and Sendoh nod)  
  
Sakuragi- Could you also help me dress up Sashi- kun? I have a date later on…  
  
Sendoh- Oooo,ooohhh with who? Oh I know! It's that Taketori Ouka* right?  
  
(Sakuragi blushes and nods)  
  
Rukawa- You lucky dog! But I thought she was with Omi?  
  
Sendoh- You kidding? One look at Sakuragi and she forgot all about Omi**.  
  
Sakuragi- Enough about that let's get to work!  
  
(Pulls Kaede's arm)  
  
Kaede~ What now?  
  
Sakuragi- You know maybe you'd look better with…let's see…dark blue hair like K-kun!  
  
Sendoh- Yeah!! And I'm sure you'll look better with just two bangs at the side with a low ponytail!  
  
Mitsui- Hey! I could recreate a whole new look for you, maybe a whole…hmm…Selphile*** kindaa look!  
  
Kaede~ Touch me and you die.  
  
~ glares at the three SD guys~  
  
(All three shrink away)  
  
Sendoh- What are we going to do now? We have no one to work on!  
  
Rukawa- Hmmm….  
  
Sakuragi- Hmmm…  
  
Mitsui-Hmm…I know!!  
  
Rukawa, Sakuragi, Sendoh- What? What? WHAT??!!  
  
Mitsui- Let me make a phone call and you'll see!  
  
(Walks off to the kitchen where the phone is located)  
  
(Rukawa starts to lead the way to his room) (no not for that reason you hentai!!)  
  
Rukawa- Did you know? Just know there was this HUGE GIGANTIC ENORMOUS bug in the bathroom!  
  
Sakuragi and Sendoh- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakuragi- It's gone now right? Right?  
  
(looks around worriedly)  
  
Rukawa- yep! All thanks to Kaede who got rid off it!  
  
Kaede~ Geeze it was just a small leeeeettttllllleeee…ant.  
  
~holds fingers about half a millimeter apart to show size of bug~  
  
Sendoh- I HATE bugs! They're just tooooooooo GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Kaede- Yeah!! GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!  
  
Kaede~ Mattaku…  
  
(voices fade out as the whole group walks away from the living room where Kaede is)  
  
Kaede~ This is so NOT good! One likes facials, one likes doing hair, one likes dressing up and one likes to dye people's hair! Oh boy…and it's only two in the afternoon! Oh man…  
  
  
  
What will happen next? Who knows? Even I don't. Jaa. Till the next possible last chapter!  
  
*Taketori Ouka- From WeiB Kreuz  
  
** Tsukiyono Omi- Also from WeiB Kreuz  
  
***Selphile- The physic lady from Slayers, hope it's spelt correctly. 


End file.
